Hope
by Klaine-Klisses-and-Bow-ties
Summary: Kurt can no longer afford the tuition for Dalton and Blaine decides to follow his boyfriend to McKinley, but how will a gay couple cope in a homophobic school? AU where Kurt never went to McKinley.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee sadly :)**

**Warnings: there may be sexual themes in the future (I'm undecided at the moment), swearing and there will be violent themes.**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

"Kurt! Blaine is here!" Burt called up the stairs.

Smiling widely, Kurt quickly checked his appearance in the bedroom mirror. Satisfied with how he looked, he walked out of his room, closing the door behind him. He took an excited breath before he started to walk down the stairs.

Kurt grinned widely at the sight of Blaine standing at the bottom of the stairs in a black tux. He looked so handsome with his hair gelled neatly down, his hazel eyes sparkling happily as he took in the sight of his boyfriend.

"Hey," Kurt said softly, smiling when Blaine took his hand in his.

"You look beautiful," the other teenager replied breathlessly, admiring Kurt's black suit.

"Thank you, you look as dapper as usual," Kurt teased, smiling when Blaine laughed in amusement.

"You love the dapper look," Blaine teased.

"I do," the fourteen year old grinned.

"Come on love birds, let's get you to that prom," Burt said, smiling at the sight of his son so happy.

"Okay dad, but pictures first!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Oh god, how could I forget? I had the camera sorted out and everything!" Burt mumbled to himself, quickly walking into the living room to fetch the camera.

Kurt and Blaine met each other's gaze, smiling in amusement at Burt's behaviour.

"Here we go, smile!" the older man grinned, holding the camera up to take a picture.

The couple stood close to each other, letting Burt take many various pictures of them in their prom suits.

"Are we done?" Blaine asked, wondering how much longer it was going to go on for.

"One more kiddo, I just need you to plant one on Kurt," Burt grinned when the couple blushed a bright red.

"Dad!" Kurt exclaimed.

"What? I thought the whole purpose of taking pictures of you before your prom was to have one of you looking like a bloody couple!" Burt exclaimed.

"Anyway, I want you both to feel like you can be yourselves in this house, it's not like you can in the rest of this god forsaken town-"

"Okay, dad," Kurt butted in quickly, cutting off Burt's rant.

Kurt turned to face Blaine, leaning in to kiss the other gently on the lips. Their eyes fluttered closed when their lips met, leaning into the touch of the other person contently.

"There we go, now we can go!" Burt said, his smiling face looking down at the two teenage boys.

The couple pulled away, smiling even wider, Kurt feeling content at knowing how amazing his father was at accepting them both and taking them to their prom.

The group moved outside, Burt sitting in the driver's seat and the couple in the back.

"So what is the theme of this prom anyway?" Burt inquired as he pulled out of the driveway and began the drive towards their high school.

"Sadie Hawkins," Blaine piped up from the back.

"Huh, not bad I suppose, could be worse," the older man replied.

"Ugh they always look tacky dad, no matter how much they try and you always get the jocks wearing god awful suits, they have no taste," Kurt sniffed unhappily.

Laughing loudly, Burt spoke up, "Then why are you going buddy?"

"I'm not missing my first prom with Blaine; that would be sacrilege!" the teenage boy gasped, horrified at the very thought of missing the prom now that he had an actual boyfriend. He and Blaine had been friends for a couple of years, but they had finally moved from friends to boyfriends a couple of months ago, which Kurt had been elated about.

The curly haired boy laughed softly at his boyfriend, squeezing his hand lovingly.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world either Kurt," Blaine said softly, his hazel eyes shining in the darkness of the car.

Grinning widely, Kurt ran a soothing thumb across Blaine's hand.

"Here we are lovebirds," Burt smiled at them through the visor of the car.

"Thank you Burt," Blaine said, moving to get out of the car.

"Wait a second," Burt interrupted, only carrying on when the couple stopped in their tracks, "make sure you are both careful tonight, phone me if anything is wrong, I will pick you up at ten when it finishes."

"We will dad, don't worry," Kurt reassured, knowing that his father worried about him. Ever since his mom died it had only been Kurt and his dad, they only had each other and Kurt knew he often worried about him.

Burt nodded, slightly reassured when his son squeezed his arm gently, before leaving the car with Blaine.

He watched the couple walk into the school, finding it hard to shake off the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

"You're being ridiculous," Burt reprimanded himself, pulling out of the car park and heading home.

If only he had listened to his instincts.

* * *

Kurt laughed when Blaine spun him around, pulling him back in afterwards and holding him close. They had been dancing and laughing happily for hours without being harassed by any of the bullies. Kurt just assumed that it was because they were too busy with their own dates, so he pushed down his worry.

The chestnut haired boy traced the outline of Blaine's red bowtie fondly, "you can never leave the house without a bowtie."

"I seem to recall you telling me you love my bowties," Blaine grinned lovingly at Kurt, swaying with him to the beat of the song.

"Of course I do, you wouldn't be Blaine without them," Kurt said, his ocean blue eyes glinting happily in the dim light of the gym.

"Do you think in senior year we will be dancing in this exact spot, together?" Blaine suddenly asked, looking both hopeful and thoughtful at the same time.

"Yeah Blaine, I think we might," Kurt said softly, smiling gently.

"Me too," Blaine replied, resting his head in the crook of his boyfriend's neck contently.

The couple danced blissfully together for a stretch of time before finally deciding it was time to leave the prom as it was nearing ten o'clock.

"What time is it?" Kurt asked Blaine, shivering slightly in the dark night.

The teen looked at his watch before replying, "Five to ten."

"I hope dad gets here soon, it's freezing!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Yeah, it is-"

Kurt turned around to look at his boyfriend when his voice was cut off abruptly. The sight that met him would be seared into his brain forever.

The resident bully, Michael, was holding Blaine down on the cold ground whilst one of his friends sent harsh kicks to his stomach. Kurt leapt forwards, trying to pull the jocks off his boyfriend desperately.

White hot pain filled his body when they threw him to the ground also. Before he could stand up they kicked him in the side, laying hard punches to his small frame.

Kurt could hear Blaine screaming in the background, he moved desperately to try and get to his boyfriend. He couldn't see him; he couldn't see Blaine.

"You fucking fags deserve to burn in hell," one of the jocks shouted, the others jeering in agreement.

Kurt shouted in pain when another kick came to his ribs, hearing one of them crack loudly. He turned his head around frantically to try and catch a glimpse of Blaine, he had to know if he was okay.

Finally, he saw Blaine lying unconscious on the pavement, the jocks still sending kicks to his frail body. Kurt's heart beat rapidly at the thought of Blaine not breathing; he tried to move towards him but relentless kicks were sent to his body.

A knife glinted in the light, making Kurt panic further. Oh god, what if they stabbed Blaine?

He screamed out angrily, trying to stop them from hurting Blaine further. The teenager didn't look like he could take much more.

Thankfully, a panicked voice called out in the distance, causing the bullies to flee frantically.

Kurt found the strength to drag himself to Blaine's side, grabbing his hand and coughing up blood on the pavement. Before he could check Blaine's pulse darkness overtook him, losing consciousness rapidly...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee :(**

**I was thrilled that so many of you seemed to like this fic so far, I hope you continue reading! Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews, favs and follows! :)**

**Oh and just to let you all know, Kurt and Blaine are the same age in this fic :)**

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

When Kurt awoke the first sound he registered was the sound of a faint beeping in the distance; he was lying on a soft bed. A throbbing ache passed through parts of his body, mainly his ribs. He struggled to open his eyes as they felt as heavy as weights. When he finally willed them open a sharp brightness met his pupils, causing him to squint against the harsh hospital lights.

Looking round his surroundings, Kurt realised that he was in a hospital room, the faint beeping being the heart monitors. He glanced down at his body and saw he was wearing a dull white hospital gown. Parts of his body were encased in bandages and a cast covered his left arm. His ribs seemed to have suffered the brunt of the attack...

The attack. Blaine and him had been attacked.

He sat up suddenly, wincing in pain and looking wildly around the room for someone. He needed to know if Blaine was okay; the last thing he remembered was lying next to him before he passed out.

Finally, Kurt registered that his father was sitting in a plastic chair next to the hospital bed. He was currently sleeping, probably due to the stress and worrying he had been through with his son in the hospital.

"Dad?" Kurt said weakly, his throat sore from the screaming he undertook in the attack.

Kurt repeated himself several times before Burt awoke, looking at Kurt in pure relief. The older man gently pulled his son into a hug, glad to see that he was awake.

"Kurt, how are you feeling?" the father worried, looking Kurt over.

"I'm fine dad, I feel injured but that isn't important, where's Blaine? Is he okay?" Kurt worried desperately.

The father smiled faintly, "You two are terrible, he asked the exact same thing about you when he woke up."

"He's okay then?" the teen asked hopefully.

"Yeah son, suffering the same injuries as you but he will be okay. His parents and I have decided that we are getting you out of that god forsaken school though, we won't tolerate this bulling any longer," Burt declared sternly.

Kurt sagged in relief at hearing that his boyfriend was okay, "What school will we be going to then?"

"It's called Dalton academy, they have a zero tolerance against bullying and it looked very nice from the brochures," Burt reassured.

"Isn't that a private school? Dad how will we afford it?" the younger man asked, worried about their financial status.

"We will be fine son, trust me, the shop has been doing well lately and you know that I have been saving up for us to go on holiday, we will just use that money," Burt reassured.

"But dad, that money was saved so that you could finally have a break from work," Kurt argued, wanting his dad to benefit from all the hard work he had been through to save that money.

"You're safety is more important son and if I'm being honest I'm doing this to give me a piece of mind, you know if I don't I will spend all my time worrying if you are okay," his father explained, wanting his son to understand his reasoning.

Sighing, Kurt grasped his father's hand in his, "thank you dad, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"It's okay son, I was so terrified that I was going to lose you and Blaine when I saw you on that pavement..." Burt said, looking close to tears.

"Shh, dad we are both fine, you don't need to worry," Kurt reassured, trying not to think about the bullies and stay strong for his father.

It would only be later on, when his dad had gone for coffee that Kurt would finally allow himself to break down...

* * *

Blaine wanted to see Kurt.

He was going out of his mind sitting alone in the bland hospital room. To be honest he was beginning to feel lonely, his parents had only visited him twice over the week he had spent at the hospital so far. It wasn't like he was going to see Cooper anytime soon either; he was too busy becoming a star in LA. He did have the decency to phone him the night before to ask him how he was though, which was impressive (considering it was Cooper).

Blaine's only saving grace that week had been Burt Hummel; he had kept visiting him throughout the week to make sure he was okay. Although, Blaine did suspect it was his boyfriend demanding him to keep check of how he was.

He hadn't seen Kurt since the attack and Blaine was dying to see him. He needed to know he was okay with his own eyes; he needed to _see _that he was okay. The last memory he could recall of his boyfriend was him screaming his name when the knife had been glinting dangerously in the street lights...

A sharp knock in the doorway pulled Blaine from his thoughts. Looking up to see who it was, Blaine was met with the sight of Burt Hummel in the doorway.

"Hey kiddo, how are you feeling?" the man inquired, showing more worry than both of his parents combined.

"I'm feeling well Burt, thank you. How is Kurt?" the teenager asked, eyes following the older man's movements into the room.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Burt asked, revealing Kurt sitting in a wheelchair behind him in the doorway.

Tears welled in Blaine's eyes when he saw his boyfriend. Bruises littered the normally pale skin of the teenager; the rest of his body was covered with bandages and casts. Tears shone in his azure eyes, smiling slightly at finally seeing Blaine.

"Kurt," Blaine whispered brokenly, smiling waveringly.

"Hey honey," Kurt replied quietly with just as much emotion. Burt grabbed the handles of the wheelchair, assisting his son by moving him to Blaine's bedside. Immediately, Kurt reached his good arm forwards to hold Blaine's hand gently in his.

Blaine relaxed into the feel of his boyfriend, overwhelmed at seeing him so broken. He had known that Kurt was as injured as him but he couldn't have ever imagined seeing Kurt this hurt. It wasn't just physical either; he could see the broken look in those normally shining azure eyes.

Both of the boys were so absorbed in each other that they didn't realise Burt quietly leaving the room to give them some privacy.

"I love you," Blaine said for the first time, needing to say it after everything that they had been through over the past week.

At last, Blaine saw a genuine smile grace Kurt's features.

"I love you too... god Blaine, I was so scared that I was going to lose you," Kurt whispered brokenly, looking at their bruised hands clasped together.

"Well you haven't and you never will, I'm here for the long haul Hummel," Blaine teased. His hazel eyes shown the tortured pain he had been through, but, for the first time in a week real happiness shone in his eyes once again.

"Good," Kurt smiled, leaning weakly back in the wheelchair.

"I was terrified of what they were doing to you as well, I could hear you screaming..." Blaine swallowed, holding back tears as the memory flooded back to him.

"Shh, honey, what's important is that we are together and that we will be safe now," Kurt said, thinking ahead to their new school, their safe haven.

"I'm so glad, I don't think I could have coped with much more Kurt," Blaine whispered.

"Me too Blaine, me too," the teen agreed quietly.

"You think they will have actual food?" Blaine asked teasingly, needing to break the harsh tension of what had happened to them.

"Hopefully, anything is better than they shit they call food," Kurt replied.

Both of them laughed when they heard Burt shout outside the room, "Language!"

The two boys sat together, hands clasped and desperately hoping for a better future.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. **

**I am terribly sorry for the long wait! I usually don't leave this long between updates but I have been so busy lately and then I went on holiday, where there is no internet, which is typical. Thank you once again for all the lovely reviews, favs and follows. **

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

_3 years later _

It was the last day of school at Dalton Academy before they broke up for the summer; all of the boys could barely contain their excitement at the knowledge. The noise throughout the corridors of the building was louder than usual and everyone was happy to wake up early that morning to start their last day of school.

Kurt was walking hand in hand with his boyfriend Blaine to the canteen where breakfast would be served. It was their last day as juniors this year and Kurt couldn't wait for next year when he would be a senior. After that he and Blaine had planned that they would both go to New York together; it was undeniable that Kurt would be sad to leave Dalton though. It had been his home and safe haven for the last few years.

"Hey lovebirds!" a familiar voice shouted across the corridor, causing the couple to look away from each other and towards the teenager.

"Hey Jeff," Blaine replied with a massive grin. The same expression was mirrored on Kurt's face as they neared the warbler, making the blonde nervous.

"So…how was your date with a certain brunette last night?" Kurt asked, smiling widely and moving closer to his boyfriend. Blaine looked fondly up at Kurt at the movement, squeezing his hand affectionately.

Jeff smiled at the familiar antics of the couple, blushing a deep red at their questioning. "It was great, Nick took me to a lovely little Italian restaurant not far from here," the blonde finally replied, beaming widely.

"That is great Jeff, we are so glad to hear that you had fun," Blaine said, genuinely happy that one of his closest friends had finally gone on a date with the guy he'd had a crush on for the last few years.

"Now to the more important stuff…did you kiss?" Kurt asked, raising a perfectly groomed eyebrow in question.

Jeff only blushed a brighter red (if that was possible).

Unfortunately, Kurt seemed to take this as an affirmative to his question, "You did! Oh my god Jeff I am so happy for you both, but don't move too fast if you know what I mean-"

"Okay honey, come on, let's leave Jeff be," Blaine quickly cut in, winking at Jeff as he dragged Kurt purposefully away.

The chestnut haired teenager protested slightly but was cut off by Blaine pressing a gentle kiss to his lips.

"You did that on purpose," Kurt accused, his eyes slightly narrowed in suspicion.

"Of course not love," Blaine smiled, his hazel eyes glinting in playfulness.

"Sure," Kurt said, grabbing Blaine's hand and moving him down the corridor, towards the cafeteria. Kurt supposed he could forgive Blaine, after all he had got the news he wanted…Niff was definitely a go. Thank god. It had only taken them _years _to finally go on a date.

The curly haired teen looked to the right, where Kurt was standing, "At least they finally woke up and realised that they have both have feelings for each other."

"I think if it had taken any longer I would have locked them in a cupboard until they decided to date each other," the taller teenager replied, teasing.

"I'd have guarded the door for you," Blaine winked, being his usual playful self.

"You goofball," Kurt said, rolling his eyes fondly at his boyfriend.

"You love it," the curly haired teen winked.

"True," Kurt admitted, acting reluctant on purpose, causing the smaller to pout. Laughing, Kurt leaned down to press a kiss to the pouting lips, feeling them melt into a smile against his mouth.

"Geez you two are sickening," Sebastian grimaced. The sudden appearance of the other man caused Kurt and Blaine to separate and roll their eyes in response to what he said. They were used to his behaviour by now and they both kind of liked the meerkat (not that they would ever admit it to him, his ego was big enough thank you.)

"We can't walk two steps in this school without being accosted by someone," Kurt complained, although Blaine knew that he secretly enjoyed it.

"I don't know about you Kurt but my meetings with boys in this school are quite _enjoyable,_" Sebastian said suggestively.

"Do you ever stop?" Blaine laughed, shaking his head fondly at the regular behaviour of their friend.

"You know both your lives would be dull if you didn't get your daily dose of my life, after all you live vicariously through me," Sebastian said. If he had been speaking to anyone else they would have thought that he was being serious and trying to insult the couple. However, those closest to him, like Kurt and Blaine, could easily tell he was teasing.

"It would certainly be a lot more peaceful," Kurt replied, his lips quirked up into a smile. In response Sebastian just waved him off and sped ahead to the canteen. The couple looked on in confusion, Kurt worrying that he had offended him. However, the truth came to light when they saw him flirting with a cute boy from the year below them.

"Typical Sebastian," Blaine scoffed.

"He certainly is…adventurous," Kurt replied, looking across at Blaine. When they met each other's gaze they burst out laughing.

Finally the laughter died down and the couple moved forwards into the cafeteria, making a beeline towards the table where all the warblers were sitting.

"Hey guys," Blaine said as the couple took their usual seats at the table. There were mumbles of recognition in response to Blaine speaking, receiving their usual greeting of 'hello Klaine'.

Blaine still couldn't believe that they insisted on calling them that when they were together. Personally, he blamed Jeff for coming up with the name.

The two boys sat with the warblers, laughing and joking as they usually would when they were all sitting together as a group. Sebastian had even surfaced from flirting with the sophomore to come and talk to them all.

The rest of the day seemed to go smoothly after that, everyone was in a happier mood because of it being their last day before the summer. Admittedly, there wasn't much learning happening in the classes as they were all too busy mucking about. The Warbler meeting was much more relaxed than usual as well; they spent the whole hour talking with each other and saying goodbye for the summer. Kurt thought that it was a welcome break from all the rigorous rehearsals they were always doing.

"We are going to have to head off guys, it's Friday night dinner at Kurt's house," Blaine declared after looking at his watch.

"That's alright Blaine, we were planning on all of us meeting up in the summer anyway, we will have to find a date when we are all available," Wes said, hugging Kurt and Blaine goodbye. The rest of the Warblers soon followed, although with Sebastian they both got more than a hug…unfortunately.

The couple were walking out of the school and to the car park where Kurt's navigator was situated when Blaine spoke up, "why does Seb _always_ feel the need to grope both of us? Seriously I love the guy but I don't want him touching my ass!"

Laughing, Kurt responded, "I suppose it's his way of showing his friendship? After all we both know he's never been conventional."

"I suppose not," Blaine laughed.

"Besides, I think because he does it to both of us it shows he is just messing about and that he isn't being serious," Kurt explained, sliding the key into the lock of his car.

"Thank god, I wouldn't know what to do if he just did it to one of us," Blaine shuddered, walking over to the passenger side of the car and getting inside.

"I would be seething with jealously and would be forced to fight for your honour," Kurt laughed, starting the car and reversing it out of the car park. A bark of laughter came from Blaine at Kurt's response.

"Well…I'd have to think about it…"

Kurt reached over and smacked Blaine on the arm although an amused smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"I'm just teasing, I will always choose you Kurt," Blaine said with a dopey smile.

"You are so cheesy but I love you anyway," Kurt said, rolling his eyes.

"I know," Blaine chirped, causing Kurt slap him again.

"I could have you for abuse," the curly haired teen declared, grinning widely at his boyfriend.

"Honey you wouldn't do that."

"Why?"

"Because you love me."

"Who is the big headed one now?" Blaine asked with raised eyebrows.

"Shush," Kurt said.

"One rule for one and one for another," Blaine muttered with a cheeky smile, causing Kurt to send a glare his way. Blaine smiled innocently back at his boyfriend as if he hadn't said a thing.

Kurt reached over to the dashboard of the car and turned on the radio, groaning as soon as the speakers came to life.

"Oooo Katy Perry!" Blaine exclaimed and started singing along to Teenage Dream.

Kurt pondered whether to turn the radio over to a different station because of the awful music. After looking at his boyfriend happily singing away though, he decided he couldn't do it. He was way too adorable when he sang along to Katy Perry.

Kurt smiled fondly at Blaine before focusing his vision once again on the road. Blaine looked over at his boyfriend, surprised to hear him start singing along with him.

The grin on Blaine's face only made Kurt smile wider as he continued to sing along.

"I thought you hated Katy Perry," Blaine asked when the song finished.

"Hate is a strong word B," Kurt smiled, "I just _strongly dislike _her."

Blaine's laughter filled the car, "sure, you love her, admit it."

Kurt glanced sideways at his smiling boyfriend, a wide smile tugging at his lips. "I only like her songs when you sing them," Kurt admitted with a wink.

"Why thank you, I take that as one of the highest compliments," Blaine said with a hand to his chest.

Kurt laughed in response, turning into his drive when his house came into view. The couple both got out of the car, Kurt locking the door behind them. They then met in the middle and walked hand in hand up to the front door.

Reaching into his pocket, Kurt pulled out his keys and slid it into the lock. Once opened, Kurt and Blaine walked through the door, closing it behind them.

"Kurt, Blaine? Is that you?" Burt called from his usual place in front of the television in the living room.

"Yeah dad, are you okay?" Kurt asked, acknowledging that his father didn't sound like his usual self. When Kurt looked at Blaine he saw his boyfriend was thinking the same thing as a worried frown crossed his features.

"Why don't you come and sit down buddy?" Burt said, avoiding the question. When the couple reached the doorway of the living room they saw him sitting in his usual armchair with his head in his hands.

"What's wrong dad? You know you can't let yourself get stressed," Kurt worried. He didn't want his father having another heart attack.

"I'm fine Kurt, just…why don't both of you sit down?" Burt sighed.

The couple did as Burt said and sat down on the double sofa in front of him. Blaine kept Kurt's hand grasped tightly in his as they listened to what Burt had to say.

"Kurt…I am so sorry buddy…I feel terrible. Business hasn't been as good at the garage lately and well…I'm not gonna be able to pay for your Dalton tuition next year."

* * *

**I hope you all liked the chapter! For the first time I decided to write Sebastian in a better light, seeing as he would have gone to Dalton and Kurt and Blaine would have already been there I could imagine them becoming good friends. **


End file.
